happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nobody...
Nobody... is a HTFF episode from season 83. In this episode, we introduce a new character named Marshgello, who is a shy and timid bear that got bullied by his classmates. This episode also reveals his own death. Plot Marshgello, when aged 17, was sent to school in Happy Tree School by his parents. He was so happy, but also timid because of the many students who saw him, though he remained at the school. When he went to class and sat in his chair for the first time, a girl walked to him and questioned him. Marshgello dared not to answer her question because there were many students in the class, but then the bell rang and the students quickly sat in their seats. The teacher walked into the classroom and sat down, then she called Marshgello to introduce himself in front of the students. All the students looked at him, so Marshgello covered his face with his notebook. He slowly teared up, unnoticed by all students, so the teacher walked to Marshgello and said, "It's okay, your classmates want to hear your introduction.". He eventually got to his introduction to the class. He did not speak, but he wrote on the chalkboard with a chalk instead. All students were confused and the teacher asked him, "Why don't you speak?", then Marshgello wrote on the blackboard, "I can not speak of it, because my laryngitis broke me.". The teacher understood and told all the students that Marshgello is a boy who can not speak or is mute. Marshgello returned to his seat, then a paper airplane flew to his desk, so he opened it and saw a writing that read, "We will be bullying you while you're in this school.". He looked around him, but all students were writing a summary, causing Marshgello to get confused. The bell then rang, so all the students ate their food. Marshgello sat with the girl who had asked him. The girl told him, "There is a lot of bullying in this school, so you have to be careful because it has 232 children who committed suicide because of this.". Marshgello began trembling and got afraid of hearing the words from the girl. A paper airplane landed on his food, so Marshgello opened it and saw a writing done with a red marker saying, "Listen, you fucking asshole. If you hear that shit, you will be our target.". Marshgello looked around again and saw Pierce from afar. He looked angry at him along with his friends. Marshgello left Pierce and his friends, then he ran and hid behind a tree. He sighed, but the girl walked to him and saw that his face was a little pale. Marshgello was so surprised to see her, then she asked him, "Why did you run from me? Do you not like me?". Marshgello shook his head and wrote something on a paper with his pen. He wrote on the paper that there had been some boys who upset him. She replied politely, "They are the bullies who do not like the new kids in school. They're always bullying the new kids." Marshgello got silent as the bell rang. They both returned to their classroom, where Marshgello sat on his seat and the girl sat on hers. The teacher walked to the classroom and then gave homework to the students before they walked to their own homes. Marshgello walked home by foot, but not much later, the girl called his name. The girl said, "Hey, don't walk to the right path, there's a lot of bullies." She then walked away without saying goodbye. Marshgello was confused and walked to the left path, while Pierce followed him from behind along with his friends. At Marshgello's house, Marshgello walked to his bedroom and sighed in relief as he finally got away from the bullies, then he went to sleep. The next morning, he woke up and went to school. Meanwhile at school, the girl waited for Marshgello. The bullies walked up to her. Pierce grabbed her. He said, "You must stop talking about us to that damn new kid! Or else, we gonna bully you, you bitch!" The girl was just silent and didn't talk about anything. At class, Marshgello sat on his seat and waited for the girl. Not much later, the girl walked to him, but when Marshgello waved at her, she slapped his face. The girl walked away after leaving a red hand-shaped mark on his face, while Marshgello had no idea what just happened. Pierce snickered evilly along with his friends as they were successful, while Marshgello looked at them all and realized that the girl being angry at him was caused by them. He ran to a restroom and sit inside a toilet stall while crying. Some voices started speaking to him, "Why so sad? Just kill them all. They are worthless, useless and nothing.", then Beldam and Evangeline appeared behind Marshgello. They both laughed and say, "Kill, kill, kill... Kill 'em all...", and repeated until Marshgello got brainwashed by them. His eyes became bright red, his teeth became sharp, and his voice changed from high-pitched and cute into low-pitched and evil. He grabbed a knife and got ready to kill the bullies. Meanwhile at class, where Pierce and his friends were playing cards, Marshgello snuck inside and stabbed Pierce. However, Bulky grabbed him and punched his left eye, then Pierce and his friends began grinning wickedly at Marshgello. Brash pushed Marshgello into a wall, making his head bleed and the knife get dropped on the floor where Pierce picked it up. He slashed Marshgello's whole body while Marshgello cried. The bullies laughed at him. Then, they all left Marshgello in class. Meanwhile at street, Marshgello walked home and cried. At his house, a murderer, Stabby, was murdering Marshgello's parents, making him shocked. Marshgello tried to run away and call police, however the murderer caught his leg and killed him savagely. The murderer then buried Marshgello's corpse in a graveyard and left it, but not much later, Colour played a song on her piano, making Marshgello came back alive as a ghost. Colour, who saw it, became scared and ran away while Marshgello was confused and then went to Hotel Transylvania. He met some monsters there and lived happily. Fates Deaths * Marshgello got killed by Stabby, then brought back alive as a ghost, thanks to Colour's music. * Marshgello's parents are murdered by Stabby. (permanent) Injuries * Marshgello got slapped by the girl. Then, his left eye was punched by Bulky, his head hit a wall, and his whole body got slashed by a knife that was held by Pierce. Trivia * This marks Marshgello's debut as well as his first death. * Trippy can be seen sleeping in class, while Emmy can be seen digging at the graveyard. * Beldam and Evangeline were responsible for brainwashing Marshgello and his death. However, Stabby killed him at Marshgello's house. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Origin episodes Category:Season 83 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Halloween